


we'd feed well the land, and worry the sheep

by sugarybowl



Series: (there are many loves but only one war) [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: I just love Grieving Old Man Quentin a lot?, M/M, Mosaic, everyone loves them, the Coldwater-Waughs are a village staple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarybowl/pseuds/sugarybowl
Summary: "Just think I’ll do some more digging today, El. Maybe I’ll..just dig now. Till the end.”





	we'd feed well the land, and worry the sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Made people cry on Tumblr with this and it fits in nicely with this verse I'm making so? Enjoy. Also yes 100% of the titles in this ship are Hozier lyrics or Siken quotes I do not make the rules, folks.

The next morning Quentin went about their business as usual. He got up and stretched as much as he could without disturbing the other side of the bed. He put on a kettle and set two mugs for tea, which he filled. He took a few sips of tea in silence, looking mostly at his own hands.

“I had a dream about Margo last night,” he said as he would any day, “crown and two eyes.” At some point, which he could never remember now, they had begun specifying how the people who lived in their dreams looked since sometimes they dream them differently.

“I don’t remember what she said, but I think you would have laughed,” he mentioned, “she was so beautiful, Margo. Do you remember how beautiful she was?”

The silence in the aftermath of his question didn’t disturb him, maybe because he knew what the answer would be.

After the mugs were washed and dried he felt his first moment of hesitation. For so many years now, after Teddy had gone, there would be the choosing of the pattern after tea. But there was no need for a pattern now, or for their daily work. Faced with the chilling idea that there was nothing else to be done, Quentin stopped. He walked towards their bed and took their most faded pillow, the one that Arielle had embroidered so lovingly a whole lifetime ago. He made his way outside slower than most days because his leg always bothered him in the spring after he took that fall five years ago. He made the even slower trek down on his knees and then finally to lay himself down again on the ground where the dirt was soft from being handled.

“I think that I might dig some more today,” he says, staring up at a cloudless sky, “it’s a good day for it and it will save Teddy the trouble.”

He laughs and lays a hand flat on the mound of still damp earth beside him, “Maybe if I feel it coming well enough in time, I’ll just put myself down there yeah? Not sure Teddy can carry me himself with his shoulder and…I wouldn’t want the girls… well anyway. Just think I’ll do some more digging today, El. Maybe I’ll..just dig now. Till the end.”

He laid on his side with his eyes closed and wondered maybe if he could just stay here and -

“Mr Q sir? Are… oh. Oh Mr Q sir I’m so sorry,” the young voice said.

He opened his eyes to look at Urel, one of Arielle’s great nephews who still liked to come by and leave them some groceries.

“Oh hey Urel,” Quentin said, “it’s okay.”

“Oh I’m so sorry,” he said again, his voice shaking, “when did it -”

“Just yesterday,” Quentin assured him, “I haven’t been laying next to his grave for days if you were worried.”

“I’ll send word -”

“Already did,” Quentin said, “I’m sure they’re on their way.”

“Come with us a few days then,” the boy asked, “you can’t just stay.”

“I can,” Quentin told him, in that voice that was half elder and half king, “thank you for the food Urel, I’ll make a nice broth today - I think.”

“Mr Q… he was… he was amazing. He taught us so many songs and - always had a clever word to say and…”

“He was spectacular,” Quentin whispered, the word tasting like bubbles on his tongue, his back still pressed to the soft earth, “spectacular.”


End file.
